1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an elastic hinge for a notebook computer, and more particularly to a hinge which has an elastic force to automatically raise a monitor of the notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A notebook computer comprises a body and a monitor pivotally mounted on the body by hinges. When the computer is closed, the monitor abuts the body and is fastened by a locking member.
However, the conventional hinge does not provide an elastic force to slightly raise the monitor when a user wants to open the computer, and the user may fumble in trying to separate the two hinged portions.
Therefore, the invention provides a hinge for a notebook computer to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a hinge for a notebook computer which can provide an elastic force to slightly raise a monitor when a locking member of the computer is released.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.